Pokemon:GO
by TxBattledroid
Summary: Too much fun from a night of catching pokemon


The sweat trickled from my forehead down the side of my face and onto my lips. "Why did it have to be so hot today," I unintentionally said aloud. Upon hearing my own voice aloud I immediately scanned around me seeing if anyone else was close enough to hear. There was only one family I could see and they were preoccupied with their ataxic toddler trying to cross a rope bridge to a yellow plastic slide. I chose this tiny community park to catch pokemon hoping to not be disturbed and so far I was right. There were two pokespots on either side of the football length grass area and a gym only a block away.

I walked along the same concrete path for the fourth time and again was encountered by a sneering purple rattata. I flicked a pokeball at his buck toothed face and expected to yet again have a low cp rodent for my collection, but he broke loose! Maybe he was stronger than anticipated and I felt a slight hint of excitement well up inside me. I was disappointed when the very next ball captured the now nicknamed "Buttface" and added his cp 10 profile to my pokemon menu. "At least I'm outside," I said again unintentionally aloud. The toddler was now making some ridiculous face with 3 iphones pointed at him so yet again I escaped embarrassment.

I was now on my ninth pilgrimage to the east pokespot. "This will be my last time" I thought to myself "then I'm heading home." "Shame. I was hoping to walk with you." My shoulders almost touched my ears, my heart suddenly sank and I felt a pit grow in the deepest part of my stomach. Did I think aloud again? "Umm…" I said as I slowly turned around to see a tan woman in brown platform heels, a white crochet skirt with a sheer mesh skirt underneath, and a sleeveless black top. "Sorry if I scared you, I always stop at this park before going home from work to clear my mind," the woman explained, "I saw you walking back and forth and became intrigued. What are you up to?" I let out a shameful giggle then my voice cracked as I replied, "It's stupid really, just a new game called Pokemon Go. Sorry to waste your time mam." She sternly stared me in the eyes and said, "Don't call me mam it makes me feel old and don't apologize this is more interesting than crying in my car." I was at a loss for words and frozen in shock for what felt like an eternity until the Pokemon gods opened up and my phone began buzzing that a pokemon was nearby. Without missing a beat and magically becoming the suave spiky haired avatar I pretended to be, I set my camera on the fearsome mohawked bird standing in the grass. The woman's eyes got big at seeing me move so fast and with such purpose. I threw the best curveball Id thrown all day and easily captured one of my nine other normal flying types…but this one was special. I snapped out of my tiny screen trance and looked up to see the most beautiful set of sparkly eyes staring at me. "What the hell did you just do?" those smooth red lips asked me. "Ummm…" I stammered now back in the real world and again feeling vulnerable, "I caught a Pidgey."

We were on our third pilgrimage together to the east pokespot. I could tell she was truly happy lost in this virtual world catching fake monsters and forgetting all her real world problems. "Did you catch it?" I asked for what seemed like the one-hundredth time in the past five minutes. "Yes, that makes 32 pokemon already! How many do you have?" she said enthusiastically. "I still only have 24. You are a natural," I told her yet again.

The sun was beginning to set and we were heading straight towards it. I let her walk in front of me for the first time, that's when I noticed the black thong and tan smooth skin under the sun-lit skirt. Heart pounding in my chest I glanced casually at the amazing sight until she'd turn to look at me or stop to catch the next pokemon. My mouth became uncomfortably dry and my heart raced like a hundred horses. "It's getting late," she said snapping me out of the erotic trance my body was in. "Umm…yes it is, it was really good to meet you," I stammered like an idiot. "Do you want to come over for dinner?" she asked casually as if asking about the weather, but to me the words hit like a one-ton hammer nearly making me step back. "Umm, sure, I mean yes if that's ok, or whatever, I don't wanna bother you." She giggled and grabbed my arm with both a strong firmness and caring gentleness, "I want you to come over, please, it's been so lonely at home." "Umm, sure, yes, I mean yes I would love to, I can walk home and meet you say in an hour?" I said thinking of how fast it would take me to shower, change, and maybe stroke my throbbing manhood. "No, Ill drive you back to my place and Ill prepare dinner while you cool down," she said forcefully.

We arrived at a beautiful brick home only three streets over from my own. I walked inside and the lavender walls with the fresh flower smell immediately put my mind at ease. I felt comfortable sitting on her love seat sofa while she worked like a magician in the kitchen. I checked my app, just another damn rattata. I stole looks at her bare tan feet and that black thong showing just enough curve at the top of her plump round ass. I tried to help but she would not allow me saying I was a guest and to sit, so I sat. Fucking rattata. I approached and instead of asking just grabbed plates from where I saw them tucked away and set the dinner table for both of us. She gave me a slight smile that drove through my knees and threatened to buckle them throwing me and plates to the floor. I regained my composure and tried to think of things to talk about but could only think of pokemon.

I sat at the table where and she came over with a hot skillet of food. Leaning over she placed the still sizzling meal on my plate then I looked up to thank her only to be greeted with cleavage at eye level. I stopped stunned that I had not noticed the two perfect tits nestled comfortably in the black low cut top. Again my heart was racing with the wild stallions. We laughed and joked over dinner, learning nothing about each other and both being perfectly fine with it as if we were old friends. I got up to clear the plates and she grabbed my wrist saying to stop being so nice. I had heard this all my life. The nice guy. Maybe it was the crazy day's events but something made sense and I didn't want to be nice. I grabbed her by the back of her head and brought her mouth to mine. We stayed that way for a few heartbeats until her tongue spread my lips and penetrated my mouth. I took it all in. With deep probing licks she found her way into every crevice of my mouth and I could not help but allow it having still been shocked we were kissing at all. "So…you wanna be bad now?" she asked menacingly. "Umm…" I started to say before a voice in my head said DO NOT FUCK THIS UP! "Yes, Im a bad boy. I'm going to take you tonight." Her eyes lit up and I could tell I had said something right. We kissed again and she guided me down a hall into a bedroom and threw me on a waist high metal four post bed. "Bad boys need to be taught a lesson," she said standing next to my head. She reached down and removed the wonderful black thong I had been dreaming about all day and shoved it in my mouth. A rush of bitterness swarmed my taste buds but I enjoyed every second of it. She then produced rope from somewhere under the bed and before I could even process had me tied spread out to each post. My mind raced, I had just introduced this woman to pokemon and now she was either going to kill me or fuck me, I didn't care at that exact moment, until I saw what she pulled out next. A strap on dildo and crude looking whip emerged from under the bed. The woman stared me in the eyes and said, "Good boys comply, bad boys get punished."

My eyes were wide with fear, uncertainty, and most importantly lust. She asked again, "Are you gonna be a good boy?" I nodded my head breathing deep breaths around the black panties still in my mouth. She looked pleased, I felt relieved. She removed the underwear from my mouth then gracefully lifted a leg over my face and sat down. I couldn't breathe. I tried turning my head but she hit my face screaming "BAD!" I didn't want to disappoint so I took long deep breathes between her warm firm skin. Her hips started thrusting forward then back. My nose was already smashed and sore but I didn't care. My jaw and tongue worked in perfect unison trying to take as much of her soft salty lips as possible. She began riding faster. My tongue ached and my jaw felt as though it would never shut again. I barely got any oxygen taking huge gasps with each thrust. She went harder and faster. Harder and faster. Finally she stopped, arched her back, shook, and then drooped. My saliva and her juices ran down my face. My cock throbbed painfully wishing to just be acknowledged. She stood up and I took in a cold fresh breath of oxygen and almost coughed with my lungs ecstatic joy before my mouth was stuffed with a dirty black thong and I again took longer harder breaths. "Good boy," she whispered close to my face. I felt a nailed hand touch my knee then slowly scratch its way up to my groin. I came like a high schooler spouting white thick jizz all over my belly and her hand. "BAD BOY!" she screamed in my face. I was ashamed I had disappointed her but the release felt so good my head and eyes rolled back as each squirt made my entire body spasm. When I was done I looked up expecting the untying of my binds and the unfortunate end of a good night. Instead, I saw her tightening the straps to a seven inch black dildo and pulling on black latex elbow high gloves. She straddled my chest. The fake dick was mere inches from my face. She stared down at me, eyes penetrating me, making me feel worthless for cumming so early. "Show me you're a good boy," she said before ripping the panties from my mouth and ramming the soft rubber all the way into my mouth and throat. I started gagging and coughing around the fake appendage. She grabbed the back of my head and slammed me onto it further. My throat involuntarily swallowed and I felt relief so I opened my throat allowing the whole member into my esophagus. "Good boy," she said smiling to me. Her encouragement triggered me to try harder. My head bobbed in unison with each one of her thrusts. I sucked so hard, so fast, and so animated she felt it. She watched my every action imagining it was a real dick she had slammed in-between my teeth. Her head rolled back and she pulled out of my mouth. My lips stayed open anticipating another thrust that never came. She fell back whispering, "good boy."

The strap on was off. I was untied. She looked me in the face as she untied the last strap saying, "I trust you now good boy." I did not want to disappoint this goddess. My dick was hard as it could get knowing I had a second chance. I grabbed her shoulders quickly, flipped her onto the bed, then penetrated her slowly while staring into her eyes. Back and forth slow as I could possibly go. Her body would always thrust like it was begging me to go faster but I wouldn't comply. Excruciatingly slow. I would pull out completely then slowly enter once again. She came. Her body tensed around my slowly entering cock and she climaxed while leaving long burning scratches up my back with a noiseless moan. "Good boy," she mouthed while her head lay limp off the side of the pillow. My mind raced, maybe I wanted to be bad. I could take it. I exited her throbbing pussy and climbed up to enter her half open mouth. She tasted her own pussy and tried to pull back but I thrusted forward. She took it all in. In then out. In then out. I pulled out with a satisfying sucking sound and grabbed her by the waist. I flipped her over onto her knees. I entered her from behind and began pounding as hard and fast as my sore legs would allow me. I reached up to her tits and grabbed them while slamming into her perfect ass cheeks. I was in total rhythm with her fast paced heartbeat when I saw my phone light up. A mewtwo was in her backyard. My thrusts became weak pumps then just slow dribbles. I could not shake the feeling of grabbing my phone and running outside. She saw it too.

"Bad Boy!" she said again and again. I was once again tied to the metal four post bed breathing around a black thong, only this time face down. The mewtwo on my phone became blurry as my eyes teared up from the large black device forcing its way into my backend. I stared at that tiny screen for what seemed like an eternity while my head rhythmically hit the headboard with each punishing thrust.


End file.
